Not your normal highschool
by Advance-Towards-Me-Earthling
Summary: Not your normal highschool but a teen jail! Rated T! (Fionna Marshall) (Marceline Gumball) (Finn Flame) Some death scenes and upsetting scenes *Not for children under 12 years old!*
1. Chapter 1

_**Hope you like this chapter :). The songs Her Name Is Alice by shinedown, hope you enjoy!**_

Not your any normal high school... But a teen jail.

Fionnas pov:

"Haha look here girls, new blood to the... Place, wots your name?" I said kicking down a new girl who had just came.

"Let me go you bitch" She screamed, laughing we both attacked each other.

"This is going to be awesome!" Marceline shouted as I let go of her.

"Yeah she's never gonna see it coming!" I said as we both were now standing up.

"Ugh great!" Said Marceline as we both sat down at OUR table, as one of the staff opened the gates so the boys could come and get there dinner.

"Well. You know what this means?" I said smirking at her.

"Yeah duhh!" She said smirking back at me.

Marshalls pov:

"Guys follow along" I said striding into the dinner-ground.

"Our you sure there here?" Asked Finn as he rubbed his nose ring back into place.

"Duhh you can see them, they are the most popular girls here" Said Flame who was standing next to Finn.

"Yeah, I can also smell the rank smell of your sister Gumball" I said rubbing my nose.

"Oi" Said Gumball jokingly.

"Heres a table" Said Finn who had picked one which was three tables away from the girls.

"Brilliant" I said, sitting down next to Finn.

Fionnas pov:

"Hey pstt, time to begin" I said as me and Marceline both jumped onto the table, everyone looked at us as Marceline grabbed her guitar.

"Song Battle, song battle!" Everyone cried out as Marceline began to play, as I sung...

||| **( ) ~Marceline**|||

(If I had a world of my own everything will be nonsense)  
(Nothing will be what it is because everything will be what it isn't)

I invite you to a world where there is no such thing as time  
And every creature lends themselves to change your state of mind  
And the girl that chase the rabbit drank the wine and took the pill  
Has locked herself in limbo to see how it truly feels  
To stand outside your virtue  
No one can ever hurt you  
Or so they say

Her name is Alice (Alice)  
She crawls into the window  
Through shapes and shadows  
Alice (Alice)  
And even though she is dreaming, she knows

Sometimes the curiosity can kill the soul but leave the pain  
And every ounce of innocence is left inside her brain  
And through the looking glass we see shes painfully returned  
But now off with her head I fear is everyone's concern  
You see there's no real ending  
It's only the beginning  
Come out and play

Her name is Alice (Alice)  
She crawls into to the window  
Through shapes and shadows  
Alice (Alice)  
And even though she is dreaming  
She's unlocked the meaning for you  
This kingdom good riddance  
Her freedom and innocence  
Has brought this whole thing down.

Her name is Alice.  
(Alice)  
She crawls into to the window,  
Through shapes and shadows.  
Alice.  
(Alice)  
And even though she is dreaming,  
Shes unlocked the meaning.

(Red knight. White knight. Marching into the fight. Drink me. Shrink me. Fill me to sink me.)

(Red knight. White knight. Marching into the fight. Drink me. Shrink me. Fill me to sink me.)

Shes unlocked the meaning for you.

(In contrary wise what it is it wouldn't be)

(And what it wouldn't be it would)

(You see?)

We finished as everyone clapped. Then they came...


	2. Princess CottonCandy

Fionnas pov:

"Hello, officer" Everyone chanted looking at the man who had just came.

"Hello. May Marshall Lee The Vampire King, Flame Prince, Prince Gumball, Marceline The Vampire Queen, Finn the Human and Fionna the human, please meet in the wait-up room."

We all nodded and walked there.

"Shitttttt" Whispered Marceline as we smirked at each other. We both loved getting in trouble together.

…...

A few moments later we were all sat in the waiting room.

"Right so wots goin on, officerrr ello?!" Finn said rocking back and forwards as he moved his nose ring in his hands.

"Honestly, hes obsessed with that bloody nose ring" I whispered over to Marceline who was sat next to me, she nodded, looking over to the door which was being opened.

"Hello boys and girls" She said striding into the room like she owned the place, her white and pink dress flowing behind her made her look like the queen.

"Ok...Anyway my names Queen Cotton-Candy" She said sitting down next to Marshall.

"Yeah. And wot do you want?" Said Flame not looking up at her but picking his nails.

"Oh, yes. I want to adopt you all" She said smiling at us.

"Oi, this ain't a adoption place" Marshall said looking displeased at what she had said.

"Yes, well not adopted. I want to teach you to be royal like me, at the end ill pick you all in pairs and you shall marry, how dose that sound?" She said smiling nicely like she had known us like her children.

After a few moments of silence Gumball spoke for the first time.

"Sounds great" He said as the rest of us nodded.

"Ok! Brilliant! Ill pick you all up tonight at 12, so you have the rest of the day to pack and say good-bye to your friends" She said smiling but her smile broke away after what Marceline said.

"F-Friends?!" She shouted as she busted out laughing, which made the rest of us laugh.

"Ok see you soon kids" She said standing up she strode away, leaving us on our own.


End file.
